


Iwa

by spookysu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Japanese Folklore, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, Lesbians, Oni, Oni Girlfriend, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Urban Fantasy, Useless Lesbians, Youkai, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysu/pseuds/spookysu
Summary: Holly is tired of being sexually dissatisfied, so her friends give a special someone a text to give her the time of her life. Inspired fromthis post.The Portuniverse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this partially came from my love for oni and my love for [this post](https://shuten--douji.tumblr.com/post/173134726181/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im). Only instead of a "straight" girl discovering she likes women, it's a human girl discovering her love for the muscular and horned variety of women. 
> 
> This'll be a three-part work, with smut in Part 3, so don't go anywhere!
> 
> If you like this work, read other places and follow me:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spookysu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spookysuika)  
> 

Downtown Seattle was overstimulating, and Holly was understimulated.

She sighed as she scrolled through her phone, deleting her failed Tinder date’s number. Another bland, pretentious budding artist thinking she was so different from everyone else Holly had seen in the last month. Same bland, indecisive date location (“I don’t know, where do you wanna go?” and then settling for a movie before heavy petting in her studio apartment). And same completely underwhelming sex, leaving Holly far more frustrated than before.

A message came through. “How did it go?”

Holly groaned and turned off the screen, pondering her response. Her (very taken) friend, Tess Shuksan, had been messaging her encouraging emoji throughout Holly’s recent dating adventures, and with how bubbly and positive Tess was, Holly didn’t want to let her down. She didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news that she hadn’t came once, and the date was a disaster.

But Tess was also an oni, a horned nature spirit incapable of lying. She would smell the dishonesty of Holly if she tried to cover it up, so Holly just had to bite the bullet and tell the truth.

“It was awful,” she texted. “She took me to a silent, pretentious art film that I didn’t understand, the dinner was stuffy and vegan, and she was a pillow queen.”

“Yikes,” Tess replied. “Wanna come to our place for some noodles?”

Holly nodded, then remembered that Tess couldn’t see her. “Sure,” she replied. “I need real food after eating a lawn for dinner last night.”

Tess, her girlfriend--Keisa, also an oni--and their roommates lived above a ramen shop in the International District of Seattle, hub of all sorts of cryptids--nonhuman entities--and humans from foreign lands. The area had a distinct Japanese flavor, which meant that most of the oni in Seattle tended to migrate there unless they stayed in their mountain tribes in the Cascades. And luckily, the subway wasn’t a long ride to the district, and they were only a few blocks away from the Transit Tunnel, so she didn’t have to travel far to see her friends. 

Everything went perfectly on Holly’s way to the apartment. Nobody sat next to her, both nubs of her earbuds were working, her playlist played all the songs she wanted to hear, and there weren’t any sudden stops. Tess even met Holly at the Tunnel, wearing pajamas with little oni masks on them, slippers, and a torn-up tanktop. She was a multicolored goddess...a very unfortunately taken and smitten goddess.

“Did you get here alright?” she asked, slinging an arm around her. Tess was a lot larger than Holly, her muscular arm needing to bend a bit awkwardly around her frail shoulders, her arm near Holly’s navel. Holly took a second to study the intricate old fashioned oni tattoo on her hand, the colors popping in the splotches where her skin was brighter. 

“It was pretty good,” Holly said, trying to not enjoy Tess’ protective arm too much. Even in her raggedy, casual clothes, she was still so gorgeous, an Amazonian entity with skyward horns to add to her intimidating, effortless but monstrous beauty. “You didn’t have to meet me down here.”

“I don’t need to do a lot of things,” Tess said with a sideways grin. “And the things I need to do, I tend to forget.”

Holly laughed and shouldered her a bit. “You sound like Keisa.”

Tess sighed. “Yeah. She rubs off on ya.” With a wink, she changed the subject. “Now, let’s have some ramen and talk about your shitty date.”

When they got to the apartment, Keisa was sitting cross-legged at one of the couches, watching oni women sparring on TV. “Sup,” she said, mouth full of noodles.

“I thought we were going out to eat,” Holly said.

“Nope, fuck that,” Keisa mumbled. She swallowed. “It’s Sunday. Ain’t nothin’ open. Besides, Tess has leftovers at her job.”

The ramen shop beneath the apartment was where Tess worked full time, making traditional ramen by hand and adding spices to attract the Seattle hipsters. It was a charming little place, but lately, Holly had been too busy to visit Tess at work. 

“I’m assuming you want mild?” Tess asked, half-sprinting to the kitchen. 

“All the ramen you’ve given me before was good,” Holly replied, finding a place to sit next to Tess’ girlfriend. “I trust you.”

“I’ll give you my mystery concoction then!”

“Do NOT!” Keisa hollered.

“Why?”

“It’s _MINE_.”

Tess laughed. “I have more! Let the guest have some!”

Keisa blew a ginger lock out of her face and sighed. “Fiiiine. I guess it’s a small price to pay for such hot gossip.” She slurped a noodle indignantly.

Holly suppressed a chuckle. While Tess was a tall, dark, and handsome warrior--a gentle giant at that--Keisa was an imp. Her horns were a bit disproportionately large for her head, her body dainty and dollike, which often fooled people. Keisa was just as strong, if not stronger, than her girlfriend. 

And Holly, being the shy human she was, was a bit more than slightly terrified of the tiny ginger. 

“When are you gonna tell me about your shitty date?” Keisa asked, wiggling her legs.

“Um..”

“Keisa, behave!” Tess snapped playfully from the kitchen before coming round with a tray full of bowls of ramen and tea. “She just got here. Let a girl breathe.”

“It’s fine,” Holly said, voice cracking. She told Keisa all that she had previously informed Tess of; the shitty movie, the vegan food, and the unreciprocated sex. 

“Don’t let Elita hear you rag on vegan food,” Keisa snickered.

Elita was one of their roommates; a frail, nearly silent tengu who traded a sword for LuluLemon leggings and worked as a yoga instructor. She was a diehard Buddhist and vegan, much to Keisa’s carnivorous dismay. 

“Is she here?” Holly looked around the apartment.

“She’s at her temple. And Tasha is out with a new boytoy,” Keisa responded, licking her lips and continuing to slurp the curry-filled liquid of her extra-soupy ramen. “It’s just the oni gang today. Hence the fighting.”

Tess laughed. “Elita’d kill us if we had something so ‘barbaric’ on TV.”

“Speaking of barbaric.” Keisa set down her bowl of ramen, now empty, nearly licked clean. “She didn’t touch you at _all_?”

“No.” Holly hesitated. “I mean, she kissed me at the door of her apartment, but not even a makeout.” She shuddered. “It was like those awkward first kisses in middle school.”

Keisa snorted. “I dropped out of middle school, and that still sounds bad.”

“Oh, I’m sorry--”

Keisa waved her off. “I knew what you meant. I’m not a fucking _pansy_ , Hols. But seriously. You need a proper girlfriend.” She rubbed her fingers together and giggled, sitting back in the couch.

Tess gave her a long, cold stare. Her blue eyes brightened. “Are you thinking of hooking her up with one of your friends?”

“Of course. If she likes pro-fighter oni.”

“Wait, she’s an _oni_?” 

“Of course she is. You think I get along with many other people?”

Tess choked on her ramen. “That’s racist.”

“Isn’t! Humans are often dishonest and...disappointing, as Hols pointed out. Tengu are far worse...Elita’s an exception. I’m glad there’s a kind I can trust.”

Holly chewed her lip. At this point, she was too desperate for anyone to give her attention. She’d take anyone who might be interested. “Who are you thinking?”

“Iwa.”

Tess dropped her chopsticks. “Iwa...Akari?”

“Obviously. Do you know any other Iwas?”

Tess slammed her hands down on the couch. “No. No. NO! Absolutely not! _She’d break her in half and eat what’s left for breakfast!_ ”

Holly chewed her thumbnail. “At this point, I wouldn’t mind much. If I die getting laid, then that’s a good way to go, isn’t it? Besides...I’d do anything to get eaten.”

Keisa cough-laughed, sounding like a dying smoker, and in that moment, Holly knew that Keisa was indeed a bad influence. She was even starting to sound like her, and Holly was no extrovert.

Desperately reaching for a bottle of water, she said, “Iwa Akari is a professional MMA fighter, full oni, full Japanese. She lives in South Seattle. Lemme find pictures.” Keisa pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling rapidly. “Here!”

Holly’s jaw dropped instantly. “She’s not real,” she breathed.

On Keisa’s (albeit very cracked) screen, Holly saw someone who could’ve easily murdered both Tess and all her glory and her girlfriend too, devouring Tess for dinner and Keisa for dessert. She was huge, definitely the tallest and most muscular woman Holly had ever laid eyes on. She was absolutely _covered_ in tattoos to the point it was unclear what her natural skin color was. She saw faces of oni, of old masks, of the scales of koi and dragons dancing across her well-contoured muscles. Her horns curled forward and under her ears, and in the picture Keisa shared, she was dangling charms off of the tips. Her hair was closely-shaved on the sides, a gradient to the longer top, which was spiked up in the front, the tips dyed blue, the rest of her hair jet black.

She had her arms slinged around Keisa--who looked like a child in comparison--and Tess--who looked small compared to her. Not only was Iwa muscular, she was _thick_. Holly was sure gym rats and diet fiends would have a heart attack knowing she was so massive. She definitely wasn’t fat, but from the gyms that scared Holly away, she knew she definitely counted as obese.

And she _loved_ it.

“How did you meet?” Holly asked, her voice coming out much higher than intended.

“At my bar!” Keisa said proudly. “She’s a regular customer when she comes for matches up here. And there’s a _lot_ of fights up in these parts, since there’s so many oni here.”

“Would. Um. Would she be willing to come up for a girl?”

“Of course she would! She’s been single for years! And she likes the small girls like you.”

Holly crossed her arms. “You’re way smaller than me.”

Keisa waved her off. “Anyway, I’ll text her. Where would you like to go out?”

“Um. Um!” Holly thought for a moment, her thumbnail finally breaking free from her finger and onto her tongue. Spitting it out, she said, “Not a movie.”

She saw Keisa text “not a movie” to Iwa.

“Don’t say that,” Tess hissed.

Keisa pressed enter.

“You’re an awful wingman! Give me your phone!” 

“No!” Keisa rolled off the couch and ran from Tess, holding the phone up.

“Keisa!” Tess growled, grabbing the phone from Keisa and holding it far above her head. “You can’t hold your phone away from me! I’m taller than you!”

“That’s not fair!” Keisa wailed, jumping to try to reach the phone.

Tess typed a few more things on the phone, far from Keisa’s reach.

For a moment, nothing happened. Tess held the phone up, Keisa sat at her feet, arms crossed around her legs, and Holly waited, wiggling her crossed legs against the worn-in couch.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed.

Tess lowered the phone a bit, and Keisa jumped and snatched it. 

“She thinks you’re cute!” Keisa cheered.

“You showed her a _picture_?”

“Yeah, I grabbed your Facebook profile picture. She thinks you’re really cute, and she’s willing to meet up at an izakaya around here tonight?”

Holly’s heart hammered in her chest. “Tonight? What time?”

Keisa typed furiously. Within moments, a reply came.

“Seven? Her treat.”

“Is she a goddess?”

Tess and Keisa stared at her, beaming. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Holly squeaked, sinking further into the couch.

“I’m telling her yes,” Keisa decided. “Let’s get you ready for your date!”

“It’s not much of a date,” Tess retorted as they went into their room, “more of a catered one-night stand.”

Keisa giggled impishly in response. “Hopefully, it’ll be a _many_ night stand…” 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly gets to meet the oni of her dreams. Inspired from [this post](https://shutendoujiwriting.tumblr.com/post/173134726181/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im). [The Port](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553297) universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this partially came from my love for oni and my love for [this post](https://shutendoujiwriting.tumblr.com/post/173134726181/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im). Only instead of a "straight" girl discovering she likes women, it's a human girl discovering her love for the muscular and horned variety of women. 
> 
> This'll be a three-part work, with smut in Part 3, so don't go anywhere!
> 
> If you like this work, read other places and follow me:  
> [Official Website](https://shutendoujiwriting.wordpress.com/)  
> [Tumblr](https://shutendoujiwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~shutendouji)  
> [FictionPress](https://www.fictionpress.com/~shutendouji)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shuten-douji)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theshutendouji)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/shuten.douji/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/shutendoujiwriting/)

Preparing for her date with Iwa wasn’t as nightmarish as Holly expected, but it still boiled anxiety in her gut.

It wasn’t for lack of things to wear; Keisa thought her current outfit was fine--just some skinny jeans, Toms, and a flannel--but Tess thought she should accessorize with some oni-type jewelry. Even if they did think different clothing was a good idea, it wasn’t like she could really borrow any; she was far too tall to wear Keisa’s, and far too small for Tess’.

She did, however, love the gesture of the jewelry. Holly knew borrowing an oni’s jewelry--or any prized artifact, really--was a huge statement of faith in a person. It meant that Tess and Keisa really cared about her and how her date would go, and it warmed her heart.

“It’ll prove to her that you know about our culture, y’know?” Tess said as she slung a magatama around her neck and gave her some bracelets that were handmade by the oni tribes in the mountains.

“Maybe we should make her hair big, too. Doesn’t Iwa like big hair?” Keisa asked.

Tess frowned in the mirror. “I don’t wanna go too far. Oni honesty and all that.”

“Of course, but she’s just got so damn  _ much _ hair.” Keisa looked up at the ceiling. “Though I’m not sure we have anything to curl it with…” She frowned. “‘Sides, doesn’t Iwa like big hair? All her exes had lots of hair.”

“Gives her more reason to not want a new girl with big hair,” Tess retorted. “We don’t to remind her of past experiences.”

As they argued, Holly checked her phone, and in horror, realized it was much closer to seven than she thought. “Hey guys?”

“But we want to turn her  _ on _ , don’t we? Then she’ll get all aggressive.”

“Aggressive? Is that what you want?” Tess sounded angry, but she was smiling.

Keisa crossed her arms. “Isn’t that what we all want?”

Holly cleared her throat. “Guys?”

“Well, fine. If I’m not aggressive enough for you, why don’t  _ you _ go on this date with Iwa, then?”

Keisa stuck out her tongue. “I’m not interested in Iwa! Trust me, you’re far more aggressive.”

“Guys!”

The couple stopped their playful argument and swallowed their laughter as they looked at Holly.

“‘Sup?” Keisa asked.

“It’s six. I don’t know where this izakaya is, and I don’t wanna be late.”

The couple exchanged looks.

“It’s that late already?” Tess breathed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Keisa shrugged. “She’s got an hour.” With a grin that didn’t settle Holly’s anxiety in the slightest, Keisa added, “We’ll walk you down there. Unless you wanna board…”

“Absolutely fucking not.” Holly shuddered. “The last time…”

Keisa emitted something between a cough and a cackle. “Your ass got  _ beat _ by that hill!”

Tess elbowed her. “I  _ told _ you Pike Place wasn’t a good place to practice longboarding!”

“But it’s fun!” Keisa complained. “Besides, if she starts with rough terrain and big hills, she’ll find everywhere else easier!”

Tess sighed. “That’s not at all how that works. Now c’mon, let’s try to look presentable.”

After the couple closed the door to their room to change, Holly plopped on the couch, slinging her legs over its arm. Immediately upon lounging, though, she received a text.

One word. “Hey.”

Holly replied, “Who is this?”

As she scrolled through social media and giggled at Keisa and Tess’ banter, a reply buzzed through. “Iwa Akari. Your date. Keisa gave me your number.”

Holly was momentarily irked that Keisa was giving out her number so readily, but decided to not be bothered. Keisa did have Holly’s best interest in mind, after all. 

Instead, she decided to joke. The oni Holly knew tended to joke around a lot, so she figured Iwa would appreciate it. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me,” Holly replied, “knowing Keisa.”

Iwa responded with a string of letters, followed by a hiragana “a” multiple times. Holly had seen the same written idiosyncracies with Keisa and Tess through their group chats and knew it was laughter. Holly had also seen humans in the later generations do the same thing, and she thought it was adorable how youthful oni culture was.

And how  _ expressive _ .

As Holly typed out her response, she hoped to the gods out there that Iwa was just as enthusiastic in bed. “How long have you known her?”

“Years and years,” Iwa replied. “We met at Keisa’s bar, actually. I like to stop by and say hello when it’s time to fight.”

Hoping that sake was just as much of an aphrodisiac to Iwa as it was to Tess and Keisa--not that she knew firsthand, of course, but through knowing them--she began to type her response. But before she could hit enter, there was a slap on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Stay sharp!” Keisa went into a playful fighting stance.

Holly threw a pillow at the redheaded oni.

“It’s time to go, if you’re ready.”

“Are you guys gonna go on a date, too?”

“Not at the izakaya,” Tess replied, putting her arms around her tiny girlfriend. “That would be like we’re spying on you.”

“We trust you. And want you to get laid. And we’re assuming that’d happen better without prying eyes.”

Holly quirked an eyebrow. “The same prying eyes that gave Iwa my number without asking me?”

Keisa’s cheeks flushed. “I was just trying to help!”

Holly waved her off. “It’s fine.”

“So do you like her?”

“We’ve barely talked, Keisa.”

“But do you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

Keisa held out her arm. “Let us escort you to the date, then!”

\--

Holly recognized Iwa instantly. It wasn’t necessarily from appearance; the izakaya was full of giant, muscular oni--male, female, and somewhere in between alike. But somehow, in the bar full of oni, Iwa took up the most room, the most energy. It wasn’t like she was the biggest person in the bar, either; there were plenty of oni head and shoulders larger.

But she was  _ loud _ .

Loud, large, and in charge.

She was currently leading a sake bomb drink-off. The bartender was quickly dropping shots of sake into large mugs of deep amber beer and handing them off to the crowd of giant oni before passing them. A fast-paced, percussive song played, and the oni stood in a circle and downed the sake bombs, the one finishing first--Iwa--shouted her win, slamming the mug down.

“That’s another twenty bucks, mate!”

“And there she is,” Keisa grinned, “Your beast of a date.”

“She's perfect,” Holly breathed, her cheeks already flushing. She wasn't sure what to say to her, or how to even talk, for that matter. Her energy was so large that Holly was worried she would be invisible to such a behemoth of a woman.

Her anxieties were proved untrue almost immediately. Iwa lifted her shaved head to see Keisa waving wildly like a child and Tess beaming beside her, so she bounded over, knocking over barstools and breaking glass in her wake.

They spoke in rapid-fire Oni, and Holly couldn't catch any of it. But right when Holly was about to sink to her knees sadly, Iwa swung an arm around her.

“You're a cute little thing, ain’tcha!” She laughed, a booming sound echoing in the already noisy izakaya.

“Thank you,” Holly said softly, cheeks burning. 

“I think I got this from here,” Iwa said to her friends in English. “Thanks for introducing us!”

“No problem, dude!” Keisa grinned. “I’m guessing I’ll see you Friday?”

“Yep! Hopefully with this cutie on my arm.” Iwa rubbed Holly’s tummy. “I wanna take her home already!”

“I wouldn't argue,” Holly said, squirming to adjust the moisture in her panties. It was almost too much, seeing Iwa, who was exactly her type and all she had been craving between her legs for so long. 

Iwa didn't respond at first and gave Keisa and Tess rough hugs, but once the couple had left, Iwa turned to Holly. “I heard that,” she growled, pinning Holly against the wall with a rather muscular thigh and her arms.

Holly whimpered. She felt herself dripping onto Iwa, even through her panties and jeans. She was trembling beneath the monstrous oni woman, and all logic was fleeing her normally scholastic brain.

“Well, look at what a mess you are. And are making.” Iwa grinned, making the scars on her face glint in the low light of the izakaya. Her fangs and tusks protruded from her mouth a bit, and Holly wondered what they would feel like penetrating her skin.

Holly then saw the color of Iwa’s skin shift a brilliant red, like a bonfire before her eyes. She looked like Keisa, but less like an oni-fire-imp and more like an oni-fire-goddess.

And Holly wanted to worship every inch of her. She wanted to bend down before Iwa and let her take what she wanted, leave the scars she desired and leave her breathless and begging for more.

“I'm beginning to understand why Keisa wanted to introduce us,” she murmured in her ear, giving it little kisses in her wake. “She knows I like straightforward girls like you. Someone who can handle all of me and who wants all this. And I have the sense that I'm your type, too.”

“Yes,” Holly squeaked, subconsciously grinding on Iwa’s oh-so-deliciously-muscular thigh.

“So I have a proposal. How about we skip the formalities of a date and blow off some steam, then get to know each other?”

Holly nodded so aggressively that her neck cracked. “Please. I don't think I could...make it through a date.”

Iwa hoisted the girl in her arms and gave her a peck on the forehead. “Shall we get a hotel, then?”

Holly gave an affirmative grunt. She could barely speak anymore. The smell of Iwa was a musky incense mixed with curry, sake, and the sweat of an athlete. It made her core throb with anticipation. 

She traced her slender fingers along Iwa’s muscles breathlessly to distract herself as Iwa paid her tab and left with her in her arms.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for. Inspired from [this post](https://shutendoujiwriting.tumblr.com/post/173134726181/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im). [The Port](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553297) universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this partially came from my love for oni and my love for [this post](https://shutendoujiwriting.tumblr.com/post/173134726181/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im). Only instead of a "straight" girl discovering she likes women, it's a human girl discovering her love for the muscular and horned variety of women. 
> 
> Here's the smut chapter. You found it.
> 
> If you like this work, read other places and follow me:  
> [Official Website](https://shutendoujiwriting.wordpress.com/)  
> [Tumblr](https://shutendoujiwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~shutendouji)  
> [FictionPress](https://www.fictionpress.com/~shutendouji)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shuten-douji)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theshutendouji)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/shuten.douji/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/shutendoujiwriting/)

Holly’s initial thought was that Iwa must’ve had a lot of money.

Holly, being a poor young adult in Seattle, never could’ve dreamed of having the spare cash for a real hotel in the spur of the moment. In fact, she always relied on partners having their own bedrooms for their...needs, because she had four roommates of her own and no personal space. 

But being treated to a  _ hotel _ .

Not just any cheap motel, either. A real hotel, with a crystalline lobby, so fancy it didn’t even serve coffee in the lobby, but some fancy looking cucumber water instead. Holly could see her reflection in the marble floors; a trembling mess of a girl with a growing splotch between her legs. She sat and kept her legs together as Iwa got their room card and paid the deposit, sipping the fancy water to keep herself hydrated. It was as though all the moisture in her body was going between her legs.

When Iwa swung by to pick her up and carry her to their room--room 1207--every inch of Holly was shaking. Her mouth was dry, no matter how much water she drank.

“You feeling alright?” Iwa asked as they set foot in the elevator.

“I just. Um.” Holly cleared her throat. “You’re hot.” Her cheeks flushed at her outburst.

Iwa’s arm snuck over to the small of Holly’s back, giving it little rubs. “Why thank you, darlin’. And you sure seem a bit frustrated.”

Holly nodded vigorously. “It’s been...a while.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Holly shivered at Iwa’s sideways, cheeky grin. 

When the elevator pinged, Iwa scooped Holly up and carried her out into the hallway. She fumbled with the keycard--was  _ Iwa _ shaking with excitement, too?--and got them inside.

The hallway to the king-sized bed in the hotel was far too long for Holly’s liking, but with Iwa’s long legs, they got there quickly, Iwa throwing Holly down on top of the duvet. Before Holly could say anything, Iwa was struggling to unbutton Holly’s jeans and tugging them down her legs, including her soaked panties in the motion.

“Wow,” Iwa said, shaking her head. “Keisa was right. I must be your type.”

Holly didn’t know what to say. “ _ Fuck me _ ,” she whimpered instead. Once the words fell out of her mouth, Holly clamped her mouth shut with her hand, mortified. She normally wasn’t this  _ vulgar _ . What was it that Iwa was bringing out of her?

“Let me taste you first.” Iwa knelt at the edge of the bed, swinging Holly’s legs over her shoulders, and without much warning, slipped her tongue between the folds.

Holly screamed at the contact. Perhaps it was because she was sex-deprived, or maybe Iwa was just _ that good _ . She had heard that oni were wild in bed from Keisa’s bad jokes, but she had no idea how much sexual prowess oni had. 

Or maybe it was just Iwa.

Iwa and all her glory.

Iwa was focusing on her engorged clit at the moment, a low chuckle emitting from her throat as she rolled her tongue over the nub. Holly squirmed, surprised and almost overstimulated at the attention, but Iwa’s giant hands held her hips in place, restraining her to the softness of the bed.

“Delicious,” Iwa said. When she spoke, Holly could feel the scraping of her fangs and tusks against her mound, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Or perhaps Holly was just that starved for attention. 

Holly tried to reach for something, anything, but just settled for the duvet as Iwa slipped her tongue lower, inside the source of the wetness for a better taste. Holly hoped the walls of the fancy hotel were somewhat soundproof, because she couldn’t hold back the screams. This wasn’t even that much stimulation, objectively, for she was only fucking her with her tongue, but within moments, Holly felt her walls begin to close around Iwa, lights swimming in her eyes as she rode her first orgasm with an oni.

After Holly caught her breath and propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Iwa, she was immediately slammed back down on the bed.

“I’m not done with you,” Iwa cooed, wiping moisture off of her mouth and licking her fingers.

“But I already...mmph!” 

Iwa silenced Holly with a kiss, and Holly was in heaven again. She was a bit curious, initially, how oni with such large tusks were able to kiss, and it did add an oh-so-delightful edge to the softness of her lips, but clearly, it was very possible. Holly moaned into the kiss as Iwa’s musky tongue swirled around hers. Moans dissolved into aroused sighs as Iwa slipped one of her fingers between Holly’s soaked folds, tracing her exhausted yet engorged clit.

“It feels like you’re not done with me, either,” Iwa teased. 

And with that, a finger slipped in.

It was like a switch had flipped within Holly. Her first orgasm clearly had been a warm-up, because she lost all sense of time and space as Iwa moved inside her. One finger became two, then three. Her long, thick fingers curled in all the right places, creating messy streams in their wake.

After the second--and third, Holly thought tiredly--orgasms, she felt herself being lifted, being fucked against one of the walls of the hotel. The hotel was instantly full of the sounds of slams, screams, and the squelches between her legs as she was mercilessly pinned by the giant oni.

And yet, somehow, she wanted more. 

After her fifth orgasm walloped Holly in her chest, she grabbed desperately at the curled horns.

“Is that how you wanna play?” Iwa hissed in her ear, giving her ear a bite and her pussy aggressive thrusts.

“Yes!” Holly whined, feeling herself release all over Iwa’s hands.

Something changed in Iwa, then. 

She scooped up the exhausted Holly and fell back on the duvet, Holly on top.

“Then finish what you started.”

Holly was breathless. With shaking hands, she pulled off her own shirt and bra, then undressed Iwa to the best of her ability. Sweatpants and a t-shirt were easy enough, but the sports bra was so tight Holly was about to just cut it off.

Iwa was no help. Her hands, mouth, tongue were all over Holly’s breasts as she tried to focus on stripping Iwa. She wanted to see all of her, wanted to be all hers. 

Finally, her breasts were free. They were bigger than Holly’s, which were about a palmful each, but had ripples of muscles and wrinkles of fat somehow balancing each other beneath her. She was a beautiful, monstrous giantess, and Holly didn’t even know how to respond to her.

“Sit on my face,” Iwa demanded.

Holly complied, but flipped so she could have access to the wonders between Iwa’s legs. She slid down her boxers and ran her tongue along the smoothness of her shaved pussy, trembling, as Iwa slid her tongue inside yet again.

Sex before was magical, but this was another experience entirely. Iwa tasted amazing, like movie theater butter popcorn, and was just as creamy. Holly couldn’t get enough, but also couldn’t focus well enough to do a good job, for Iwa was relentlessly assaulting her pussy. She was already beginning to ache, and soon, her seventh orgasm slammed her body.

She fell forward, pulling away from Iwa’s face as she lapped at her clit feverishly. She had to hear Iwa come. It was all she wanted in her dizzy mind.

And soon, she got her wish. She heard a hissing “ _ Fuck _ , Holly!” between her teeth, and felt the gush of an orgasm between her lips. Holly drank it all up gladly before turning around to lay on Iwa’s chest.

For a while, neither of them spoke. Holly traced her finger idylly along Iwa’s folds, investigating her body. She was definitely in-shape, but not in the way she had seen professional fighters on TV. No, this had a delicious amount of fat, too, in all the right places. 

“You don’t need to keep going,” Iwa said, rubbing her hand on Holly’s flushed cheek.

“But I like you,” Holly complained, slipping a finger inside for a test.

Iwa’s breath caught. “I’m...really a giver,” she said. “I like to please pretty little things like you. I don’t...ever get any.”

“Then maybe you can get used to it?”

Holly crawled up to her knees, and with as much strength and power as she could muster, she slammed three of her fingers into Iwa. They slid in easily, as she was slick and swollen from all the times she had fucked Holly. 

Iwa was nowhere near as loud as Holly, but in the back of her mind, she figured it was out of shyness. She could understand Iwa only being with pillow queens, as she was large and in charge and hardly let girls speak before giving them the most mind-blowing orgasms of their life. She wondered even if, possibly, they even had the energy to continue after, as Holly’s center ached already. 

It didn’t take long for Iwa to come again. Her cheeks flushed, fangs and tusks bared, hips rolling, she groaned Holly’s name, twitching beneath the smaller woman. 

“You’re perfect,” Holly said as she slowed her motions. She didn’t realize she said it out loud at first, but after Iwa’s eyes widened, she registered it.

“Come here, cutie.”

Holly fell into Iwa’s arms and earned an embrace.

“Thank you,” Iwa said, giving her a peck on the forehead. “I think we should...make this a regular thing. I’ve never loved fucking someone so much. Like shit, if you could take more, I would.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Holly replied shyly. “But I could handle a date.”

“Do you wanna head back to the izakaya? I’m sure you’re starving now.”

Holly snuggled into Iwa’s chest. “Are we getting energy for more fun later?”

Iwa grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Of course we are. Anytime…”


End file.
